Ghost in Love
by odes
Summary: Sakura pacaran sama hantu? kayak apa yaa jadinya? lets bekicot :Dv


FF ini tadinya memiliki kemiripan judul dengan karya Admin Yuuki aka Pipit Novita yang di posting di page grup (Fanfic editiont Sasusaku) pertanggal 1 Oktober 2014 jam 17.01, jadi untuk kenyamanan semua, author mengganti judulnya supaya tidak disebut MENCURI IDE & JUDUL ..

Untuk mengklarifikasi tuduhan, odes persilahkan readers membaca dan menilai sendiri.

Semua hanya kesalahpahaman, maaf atas ketidaknyamanan semua

WithLove odes

_**My Boyfriend is a Ghost **_

**Will change to be**

_**(Ghost in Love)**_

Pairing : SasuSaku

Original chara in NARUTO

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Rated : T

Category : Romance, Horror, Comedy

Length : One Shoot !

Original story by odes

"NARUTOOOOOOO~…." Satu suara yang menggelegar itu memanggil namanya. Tampak helaian merah jambu itu berkibar ditiup angin. Dan

biar agak dramatis, cewe itu sengaja milih saat yang tepat, yaitu pas angin bertiup kencang ke arahnya.

Naruto menelan ludah. Pemuda berambut kuning itu sudah mengetahui bencana apa yang akan menimpanya.

Gadis itu mendekat, dengan langkah pelan tapi pasti. Lalu…

DUAAAGGHHH

"Shanaarrroooooo…." Gadis cantik itu melayangkan serangan jidat lebarnya yang sudah terkenal seantero dunia *lebay. Sakura membenturkan dahinya ke dahi pemuda kuning yang sudah tampak pasrah tanpa perlawanan itu. karena melawan juga nggak ada gunanya.

"Aaawwww… Sakit Sakura…" keluh pemuda itu sambil mengusap keningnya yang berasa abis membentur beton. Dahi gadis merah jambu ini emang terkenal lebar dan kuat banget. Makanya itu jadi andalan Sakura selain bogem mentahnya yang juga nggak kalah menyakitkan T.T

"Makanyaa… berhenti malakin Chouji…" omel gadis merah jambu itu dengan mata berkilat-kilat kayak petir di siang bolong .

"Aaaahhh nggak malakin kok…cuman mintain makanannya dikit doang…" elak pemuda kuning itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Bulu kuduknya sampai berdiri karena dipelototin sepasang emerald itu secara intens.

"Awas yaaa kalau kau berbuat aneh-aneh lagi…" ancam Sakura sambil melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak sibuk memeriksa benjolan di dahinya.

"Uuugghhh Sakura… dasar jidat raksasa!" gerutu Naruto dengan suara pelan agar si gadis merah jambu yang baru saja melangkah pergi tidak mendengar kata-katanya.

#####0000#####

Dia lah Haruno Sakura. Pahlawan bertopeng bagi kaum tertindas di sekolah ini. Siapa yang nggak kenal si gadis musim semi yang galaknya minta ampun dan juteknya bukan main itu? Di sekolah ini, Sakura ibarat Yakuza. Bos. Kepala geng. Yaaahh hal-hal menakutkan semacam itulah.

Biar jenis kelamin yang tertera di akte ataupun surat-surat resmi lainnya adalah perempuan, tapi gadis bersuai merah jambu itu gak ada lembut-lembutnya. Sifatnya kasar dan emosian, plus tenaganyaaa… ya ampun, cowo-cowo di sekolah juga segan kalo harus berhadapan sama cewe satu itu.

Salah satu senjata andalan Sakura saat menghadapi lawannya adalah jidatnya yang super lebar dan kuat tak tertandingi. Udah kayak tembok yang pake semen *pppiiiippp* (harus disensor dan gak boleh nyebut merk)

Belom lagi bogeman tinju Sakura. Dijamin, sekali kena dibagian perut, bakal diare seminggu nggak pake berenti! *itu sih keracunan makanan

Biarpun sikapnya kasar, galak, jutek, Sakura pantang memulai pertarungan duluan. Dia hanya akan berubah jadi powder ranger kalau ada temannya yang dijahili atau dianiaya oleh pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. *ceeeiiileeehhh

Makanya, gadis musim semi itu tidak hanya terkenal di sekolah sebagai preman… Bos besar… Yakuza, namuan juga sebagai Ksatria baja hitam bagi kaum lemah di sekolahnya.

#####0000####

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya gadis itu lantang pada segerombolan murid pria yang tampak sedang mengerumuni satu sosok di pojok kelas. Semua kontan menoleh ke asal suara dan langsung mengambil langkah seribu begitu melihat jidat lebar gadis merah jambu itu.

"KABUUUURRRR… ada si jidat raksasa…." Teriak mereka berbarengan sambil berlari secepat kilat. Meninggalkan sosok yang mereka incar begitu saja.

"Uchiha…? Uchiha Sasuke? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri pemuda tampan berambut raven kelam itu. Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman sekelasnya. Dia anak yang baik dan pintar, namun sikap diamnya membuat teman-teman sekelas sering menjadikannya bahan untuk dijahili.

Dan Sakura lah satu-satunya yang selama ini membelanya…

"Tidak…" pemuda itu menjawab singkat. Sepasang onyx indahnya tampak enggan menatap Sakura.

Gadis ini lagi… desah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi dia harus ditolong gadis ini. Begini ini susahnya punya sifat introvert. Semua serba dipendam sendiri. Sasuke bukannya tidak mau bergaul dengan teman-temannya, Cuma kepribadian sang pemuda memang begitulah adanya.

"Ngapain sih dipojokan? " selidik Sakura. Emeraldnya intens menatap sang pemuda. Risih, Sasuke segera menghindar dengan menjauh dari gadis preman sekolah itu.

"Diminta ngerjain peer mereka lagi?" tanya gadis cantik itu blak-blakan. Apalagi urusan si baka Naruto sampai menemui Uchiha Sasuke kalau bukan buat menindas Sasuke untuk ngerjain peernya.

Dasar kuning satu itu… mati kau nanti! Inner Sakura berteriak dalam hati.

"Jangan! Kau jangan macam-macam sama mereka…" cegah Sasuke saat melihat raut marah di wajah Sakura. Mungkin dijidatnya yang mirip papan tulis itu tercetak kata 'Marah' kali yaaa..

"Kenapa…!?" hardik gadis itu galak. Sasuke dibuat takut juga.

"So…soalnya…eemmm..soalnya…" pemuda raven tampan itu kesulitan menemukan alasannya.

"Aaarrgghh sudahlah…" pusing juga mendengar ucapan terbata pemuda di depannya.

"Sakura…!" panggil Sasuke saat gadis cantik berhelai merah muda itu melangkah pergi. Saat emerald itu menatapnya, Sasuke merasakan getaran yang tak biasa.

"Apa…!?" sentak Sakura dengan nada jutek. Wajah cantiknya keliatan males ngadepin sang Uchiha. Ngeliat muka jutek gadis itu, Sasuke jadi jiper alias menciut sendiri.

"Aaahhh tidak…" akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab. Dengan sebal, gadis cantik namun super galak itu melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

######00000#####

Kantin, sepulang sekolah *

"Heh Kuning…!" bentak Sakura pada sosok yang sedang melahap makan siangnya dengan lahap. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sa…Sa…Sak..Saku…." Naruto keliatan susah banget nyebut nama Sakura. Selain karena mulutnya penuh ramen yang belom dikunyah, entah kenapa mulutnya susah dibuat nelen secara tiba-tiba.

"Masih berani menindas Uchiha untuk mengerjakan peer mu, hah!?" bentak Sakura galak. Wajah cantiknya terlihat mengerikan bagi pemuda kuning itu dan teman-temannya.

"Ummm…a..anoo… i… itu…." Naruto gelagepan nyari alesan. Bibirnya sampe monyong-monyong saking bingung nya mesti ngomong apaan sama cewe yang udah siap tempur di depannya ini.

"Kalau kau berani menindas Uchiha lagi…. Akan ku hajar kau!" ancam gadis musim semi itu. yang buru-buru dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan secepat kilat. Merasa selesai dengan urusannya, Sakura pun melenggang pergi.

"Uggghhhh, lagi-lagi berurusan dengan Jidat! Sial amat sih hari ini…" gerutu Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

TAP TAP TAP….

TEP TEP TEP….

Gadis merah jambu itu menoleh ke belakang saat di rasa ada yang mengikuti langkahnya. Dan menemukan si tampan tapi pendiam, Uchiha Sasuke tengah membuntutinya.

"Ngapain sih?" sentak Sakura galak. Membuat Sasuke jadi ragu untuk melangkah mendekat.

"A…ummm..i…itu…." pemuda itu terbata. Dengan raut wajah bingung harus berkata apa karena cewe didepannya memelototinya galak.

Sakura melangkah ke belakang. Mendekati sang pemuda tampan yang tampak kebingungan. Lalu tiba-tiba, mencubit pipi sang pemuda agak kencang.

"Aaaawwwhhh…" jerit Sasuke pelan. Tak menyangka gadis di depannya ini akan mencubit pipinya.

"Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Karena kamu selalu diam, makanya si baka Naruto terus-terusan menjahilimu…" ujar gadis berhelai merah jambu itu tegas. Emeraldnya memandang tanpa keraguan. Berbanding terbalik dengan onyx yang pemuda yang tampak tak tenang.

"I…i…iya…" jawab pemuda tampan berambut raven itu pelan. Antara malu dan segan. Gadis ini selalu menolongnya. Selalu membelanya. Semua gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu pendiam. Tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakan dengan baik.

"Kalau kau masih saja begitu, kau yang akan ku hajar!" ancam Sakura. Namun gadis merah jambu tidak memasang tampang galak seperti biasa, tapi justru tersenyum begitu lembut dan cantik di mata sang Uchiha.

#######0000000######

"Saku….!" Satu suara meneriakkan namanya. Tapi sang gadis merah jambu yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik di kamar, tidak mendengarnya.

"Saku…!" suara teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Masih belum ada respon dari gadis yang namanya dipanggil.

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" teriakan super kencang berkekuatan 8,99 skala Richter itu akhirnya sampai di telinga gadis musim semi itu . Sakura buru-buru menghampiri sang Ibu yang sedang berada di dapur sebelum merasakan lemparan panci andalan Ibunya

"Yes sir!" ujar gadis musim semi itu berlagak hormat sambil nyengir kuda. Ibunya udah siap tempur dengan 1 panci di tangan kirinya. Jaga-jaga kalau anak semata wayangnya ini mendadak terjangkit virus budek mendadak.

"Apa aja sih kau lakukan, Saku!? Ibu sudah dari tadi memanggilmu… bla bla bla…." Gadis cantik itu pasrah mendengar omelan sang Ibu selama 15 menit nonstop.

Akhirnya…

"Belikan Sake untuk Ayahmu…" perintah Ibunya sambil kembali sibuk memasak.

"A…ap…apa!? " jerit gadis merah jambu itu, membuat jantung Ibunya nyaris melompat keluar.

"Kenapa malah teriak sih? Udah sana…" paksa sang Ibu sambil memberinya uang. Tidak peduli yang disuruh mau apa engga.

Bukan masalah beli Sake, atau kedai Sake nya yang ada di ujung jalan sana, tapiii…. Masalahnya ini udah malem dan jalanan udah gelap!

Tapi Sakura terpaksa ngebeliin Sake, daripada diomelin Ibunya semaleman. Uuugghhh pilihan yang dilematis. Dia takut sama hantu, setan, demit dan segala macam juga sodaranya. Tapi dia juga ngeri kalau harus mendengarkan omelan Ibu nya sampai pagi.

Makanya, dengan berat hati deh…

Jalanan udah sepi banget! Asli, kayak nggak ada kehidupan. Gadis itu celingak-celinguk, ngeliatin jalanan. Kali aja ada orang buat temen bareng sampe ujung gang itu.

Eehhh ternyata gak ada satu pun orang. Bulu kuduk Sakura udah meremang. Perasaannya mulai gak enak. Padahal itu sih gara-gara udara yang emang kelewat dingin disini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, gadis itu pun lari sekuat tenaga!

Fiyuuhhh, akhirnya kebeli juga Sake nya. Tapi lagi-lagi gadis cantik berhelai merah jambu itu harus melalui jalanan yang super seram dan sepi.

Adduuuhhh… saking tegangnya perutnya bahkan sampai mules!

Tiba-tiba…. Sesosok tangan menggapai pundaknya dari belakang.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… hantu! tidaaaaakkkkkkk~~~~~…." Gadis musim semi itu kontan menjerit maksimal. Dan berlari sekuat tenaga dan secepat kilat

"Sakuraaaa… tunggu!" eeehh, apa? Barusan ada yang manggil namanya? Nggak mungkin kan setan kenal sama dia? Dia nggak pernah kok buka pendaftaran buat temenan sama setan dan sodara-sodara seperjuangannya.

Refleks, gadis itu menoleh. Ya ampun, ternyata itu si cemen Uchiha Sasuke! Tapi mau apa dia malam-malam ada disini? Aaahhh iya, dia lupa kalau rumah Uchiha hanya berbeda blok dengan rumahnya.

"Heh..~ sedang apa kau?" sentak Sakura galak. Sementara pemuda raven itu justru mengulum senyumnya. Kapan lagi bisa melihat ekspresi ketakutan preman sekolah?

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?" tanya Sakura kesal. Dia tau pemuda tampan itu menertawakannya.

"Aaahh tidak kok…" elak Sasuke dengan wajah innocent nya. Membuat Sakura sebal saja.

Sakura sengaja mendekati pemuda tampan itu dengan jarak dekat. Emeraldnya sengaja menantang sepasang onyx milik sang Uchiha. Membuat sang pemuda gugup luar biasa.

"Awas yaa kalau cerita tentang malam ini sampai menyebar… habis kau!" ancam gadis merah jambu itu tepat di telinga. Sasuke buru-buru memberikan anggukannya. Sebelom kejedot jidat raksasa.

Sakura melangkah pergi, namun belum terlalu jauh melangjkah, dia membalikan tubuhnya lagi.

"AWASSS YAAAAA KALAU CERITA SAMA YANG LAIN~…" teriak gadis itu keras, lalu berlari menuju rumahnya. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan senyum lebar di wajah tampannya.

#####00000####

Berita pagi ini menghebohkan sekolahnya…

Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas 2 tewas dalam kecelakaan pagi ini saat akan berangkat sekolah!

Seluruh guru dan teman-temannya terguncang. Uchiha Sasuke dikenal sebagai siswa baik dan teladan. Meskipun pendiam, pemuda tampan satu itu selalu memperoleh nilai memuaskan dengan sikap ramah dan sopan.

Rasanya mereka masih tak percaya, pemuda pendiam itu sudah tak ada bersama mereka hari ini. Bangku pemuda itu yang berada di urutan meja paling depan, kosong. Menandakan sang empunya sudah tidak ada.

Mereka semua merasa sedih dan kehilangan. Terutama Naruto. Pemuda kuning itu merasa bersalah selama ini selalu bersikap jahil dan menindas Uchiha.

"Huwaaaa Sasuke… maafin aku! Selama ini aku suka iseng sama kamu…" tangis Naruto lebay.

"Tolong jangan hantui aku yaa Sasu… aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku kehilangan kamu lho… kalo nggak ada kamu , siapa lagi yang bakal ngerjain peer ku…" ciiihh bisa-bisanya si kuning itu memikirkan peer nya yang belom dikerjain. Karena selama ini Naruto selalu saja menindas Sasuke untuk mengerjakan peer dan segala yang berhubungan dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"Baka…!" sorak anak-anak sekelas. Sementara preman sekolah mereka diam saja. Rasanya ini lebih seperti lelucon daripada kenyataan. Baru kemarin gadis itu membela sang Uchiha, lagi untuk kesekian kali. Dan baru semalam gadis itu mengancam pemuda tampan itu karena berhasil mengetahui satu-satunya kelemahan yang selama ini gadis itu sembunyikan rapat-rapat.

"Eeehh eehhh… katanya, kalau orang yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, arwahnya tidak akan tenang lhooo…" teriak Kiba di depan kelas.

"Aaahhh masaa?!" jerit murid-murid wanita dengan ekspresi ketakutan meski sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Iiiyaaa… dia akan balas dendam dan menghantui orang-orang yang selama ini mengganggunya… Hiiihiihiii~…" Kiba berlagak menakut-nakuti dengan membuat suara-suara aneh seperti hantu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Aduuhhh, kenapa harus ngerasa merinding sih? Dia kan nggak pernah ngejahilin Uchiha Sasuke. Malah dia selama ini selalu menjadi pahlawan bertopeng bagi pemuda pendiam itu. tapi kenapa tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi ikutan nggak enak yaa?

"Hoooiiii~…" sapa Ino sambil menepuk bahu Sakura agak keras. Sahabat kental Sakura sejak Sekolah Dasar itu memang selalu melakukannya setiap kali mereka bertemu karena Ino berbeda kelas dengannya.

"Kyyyaaaaa~.." jerit gadis merah jambu itu spontan. Kaget setengah mati. Walau sebenarnya sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha… kau kenapa melamun?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa heboh. Sakura buru-buru men-death glare sahabat nya itu karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian kelas.

"Pulang sekolah ke salon yuukk~…?!" ajak gadis manis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya yang diikat ekor kuda. Tapi gadis cantik bermata emerald itu hanya menanggapi acuh ajakan sahabatnya. Nggak tau kenapa, Sakura kena penyakit males mendadak.

"Nggak ahh…" jawab Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lhoo kenapa…?" tanya Ino penasaran. Jarang sekali sahabatnya ini menolak ajakannya.

"Lagi males…" jawab gadis merah jambu itu asal.

"Ohh iiyaa, katanya teman sekelasmu meninggal yaa … kasihan sekali dia.." gumam Ino dengan raut sedih. Sakura hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan ringan.

"Ummmm…kayaknya sekolah kita bakal horror nih…hhihihiihi.." Ino terlihat girang. Dia memang penyuka segala jenis hantu dan antek-anteknya. Beda banget sama Sakura yang takut setengah mati sama yang begituan. Karena menurutnya, hantu nggak bisa dia lawan dengan tinju atau hantaman jidat raksasanya. Pasti bakal tembus terus ngilang deh!

"Aaahhh itu nggak nyata…!" ujar gadis musim semi itu, sok berani di depan sahabat karibnya. Meski dalam hati, gadis cantik itu merasa gentar juga.

#####00000#########

Pulang sekolah, rumah sepi. Ibunya nggak ada meski gadis merah jambu itu sudah mencari di seluruh ruangan rumah. Belum lagi pintu rumahnya nggak dikunci. Duuhh, kemana sih Ibunya itu?

Sakura paling nggak bisa dirumah sendirian. Nggak tau kenapa, dia parno duluan kalon keadaan sepi begini. Jadi kebayang adegan-adegan film horror yang terpaksa dia tonton bareng kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata karena dia nggak mau di cap pengecut.

Begini ini yang bikin Sakura sebel. Dia takut banget di rumah sendirian, jadi pengen secepatnya ngungsi ke rumah Hinata yang jaraknya nggak jauh dari rumah. tapi ngerasa tubuhnya lengket dan gerah banget, terpaksa harus mandi dulu kan?

Saat melangkah ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba tengkuknya merinding. Hiiiii~

Aduuhhh… mandinya ekstra kilat aja deh!

Gadis merah jambu itu secepat kilat melesat ke kamar mandi kamarnya. Tapi suasana sepi masih terus membayangi. Mana kebayang adegan kayak pilem horror Oculus itu, Sakura jadi nggak berani negok kaca. Takut pas ngeliat bayangannya, tau-taunya ada orang lain di belakangnya. Ggyyaaaaaa…

Sakura menyiram tubuhnya cepat-cepat. Yang penting gerah dan lengketnya ilang. Plus cepat-cepat keramas dan sikat gigi. Dia masih nggak mau ngelirik kaca, padahal cewe cantik berhelai merah jambu itu tadinya lumayan sering ngaca lhoo. Paling sering sih buat ngecek seberapa dahi nya tambah lebar gara-gara jedotin banyak orang hari ini.

Hawa dingin itu lagi menghinggapi kulit mulus Sakura. Membuatnya bergidik, antara takut dan kedinginan.

Aduuhh Kami-sama… tolong lindungi aku!

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat kata-kata Kiba. "Katanya orang yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, arwahnya tidak akan tenang lhoo~…"

'Ciihh… kenapa harus teringat kata-kata Inuzuka itu sih?' geram gadis merah jambu itu dalam hati. Tangannya menggapai ke belakang. Menggapai handuk di belakang pintu. Namun dengan mudahnya handuk itu tergapai oleh tangannya.

Dililitkan handuk itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Lalu berbalik badan. Pemandangan di depannya ini membuatnya menjerit maksimal.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA~ MESUM! TUKANG INTIP! UCHIHA KURANGGG AJAAAARRRRRR~…." Teriak Sakura. Refleks, dia melayangkan serangan jidat raksasanya. Namun…

BLESH

Tembus begitu saja!

Gadis cantik itu bengong dengan ekspresi bodoh. Dia lupa kalau pagi ini Uchiha Sasuke sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan!

Tapi kok pemuda itu ada di depannya sekarang. Jangan-jangan….

Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang kayak lagi disco, spontan gadis musim semi itu menengok ke arah yang paling mudah mengindikasikan seseorang termasuk hantu atau tidak. Bagian kaki. Jika menapak ke lantai berarti masih hidup, namun jika melayang….

Dan kaki pemuda di depannya ini melayang! Berjarak beberapa sentí dari lantai marmer nya!

"KYAAAAAAAA~~~ HANTUUUUUU…." Sakura menjerit lagi. Kali ini sambil berlari keluar. Lupa bahwa dia hanya mengenakan handuk.

"Sakura… tungguuu!" teriak Sasuke. Lalu mereka berkejaran ala filem India.

"Kau kan sudah mati...! mau apa menghantuiku? Aku kan tidak pernah jahat padamu…" cicit Sakura di pojokan kamarnya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat Sasuke makin mendekat ke arahnya?

Apa dia akan dibunuh seperti nasib tokoh-tokoh di film horror itu? apa Sasuke ingin mengajaknya mati supaya punya teman di alam baka sana? Tidaaakkk…

'Aku menyukaimu…" ucap pemuda tampan itu lembut.

HAH?!

Pernyataan cinta pemuda yang baru saja tewas dalam kecelakaan pagi ini sukses membuat Sakura terbengong-bengong. Apa katanya tadi? Uchiha Sasuke menyukainya?

Sakura memang pernah membayangkan kejadian seperti ini. Sebagai seorang wanita, dia pasti memimpikan saat-saat dimana pangeran hatinya akan menyatakan cinta. Tapi yaa nggak begini-begini amat juga.

Selain yang menyatakan cinta adalah pemuda yang selama ini selalu membuatnya kesal karena selalu diam saja saat ditindas, bahkan sampai membuat gadis itu turun tangan membelanya, pemuda itu juga telah berubah menjadi sosok yang ditakuti sepanjang hidupnya. HANTU~ *biar dramatis

Terus maksud pernyataan cintanya apa dongg? Nggak mungkin kan dia ngajakin pacaran dengan wujud barunya seperti sekarang?

"1 minggu Sakura chan… tolong beri waktu aku 1 minggu. Aku belum bisa pergi dengan tenang jika belum menyatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya padamu !" ucapan dengan nada paling tegas yang meluncur dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke membuat seluruh tubuh gadis merah jambu itu lemas.

Pacaran? Sama Hantu? AAARRRRGGHHHHH~

####00000###

Aaahhh kenyangnya..

Mala mini Sakura makan lebih lahap dari biasanya. Bahkan sampai nambah piring ketiga. Energinya sepanjang siang sudah terkuras habis untuk berdebat dengan hantu yang memohon menjadi kekasihnya. Hantu itu teman sekelasnya di sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke

CLEK

Astaga… Sakura kaget setengah mati melihat di ranjangnya hantu yang menjadi kekasihnya itu tengah tiduran santai. Kakinya berayun rileks dan kepalanya terlihat nyaman berbantalkan bantal kesayangan gadis musim semi itu.

"Shanarooooo~…" gadis itu kontan menerjang dengan kekuatan penghajar penuh. Namun lagi-lagi serangannya menembus pemuda itu dengan entengnya.

BLUGH

Sakura terjatuh di atas kasurnya. Tepat di atas tubuh transparan kekasih hantunya itu!

"Aduuhhh Sakura… berat!" keluh Sasuke saat gadis cantik itu menubruk dan jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

Haaaahhh? Berat? Bukannya pemuda itu tembus pandang?

Sakura buru-buru bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjangnya sambil memasang wajah galaknya yang membuat Sasuke yang bahkan telah menjadi hantu pun ketakutan. Hantu aja takut, apalagi kamu? Hahahahah..

Gadis cantik itu penasaran, kok Sasuke tadi bilang berat pas ketindihan tubuhnya? Bukannya mereka gak bisa bersentuhan. Akhirnya, daripada main tebak-tebakan, gadis itu berupaya menyentuh tangan kekasih hantunya itu.

BLESH

Tuh kan tembus!

Sasuke tertawa cekikikan . wajah tampannya yang terlihat pucat itu justru Nampak bahagia dan menikmati keadaan ini. Ini memang sudah jadi impiannya. Dia sudah lama memendam rasa bagi gadis preman sekolahnya ini. Namun selama ini jangankan menyatakan cinta, bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu saja sudah membuat pemuda tampan itu gugup luar biasa.

Tangan pucat Sasuke berusaha meraih tangannya, namun gadis merah jambu itu justru membuat gerakan menghindar. Dia udah parno gara-gara kebanyakan dijejelin Ino filem horror yang sebernernya dia benci setengah mati. Jangan-jangan nanti tangannya dicakar lagi sama Sasuke!

Namun Sasuke tetap meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia bisa merasakan genggaman kekasih hantu nya itu!

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. " aku bisa menyentuhmu, meski kau tak bisa menyentuhku… Sakura chan…"

#####00000#####

Besoknya di sekolah, Sakura jalan mengendap-endap. Persis maling jemuran yang takut ketangkep dan digebukin warga. Sementara Sasuke, kekasih hantu nya justru berjalan santai di sampingnya. Sekolah ini mengingatkan sang pemuda akan kehidupan manusianya yang telah berakhir.

"Ngapain sih jalan begitu? Tanya Sasuke saat melihat kekasih merah jambunya itu celingak-celinguk kayak bocah ilang. Padahal ini kan sekolah mereka, udah 2 tahun lagi mereka sekolah disini. Jadi nggak mungkin nyasar deh.

"Huusssttt… nanti ada yang liat dan mergokin aku sama kamu…" bisik Sakura pelan. Sasuke kontan langsung ngakak.

"Hwaaaa bodoh! Baka…" omel Sakura panik.

"Kau lupa yaa kalau aku ini sekarang hantu?" tanya Sasuke.

Oohh iiyaa yaa.. Sasuke kan udah tewas dan sekarang dia pacaran sama hantunya si Uchiha itu. daripada digentayangin seumur hidup, Sakura terpaksa menerima permintaan Sasuke buat pacaran selama seminggu dengan arwah pemuda tampan itu.

"Harunooooo… hhwwwaaaaa…" teriak sesosok pemuda bertubuh gempal dari kejauhan. Dialah Chouji Akimachi. Murid lain yang sering menjadi bahan bully di sekolah ini selain Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih hantunya.

"Ada apa sih gendut? Lari-lari sambil teriak-teriak begitu? Gempa tau!" omel gadis cantik bersuai merah jambu itu. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke cekikikan sendiri melihat kegalakan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku…aku…aku dipalakin lagi…" ujar pemuda gempal itu sambil menangis heboh. Dasar cengeng! Pantas selalu ditindas.

"Siapa? Siapa orangnya?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah seram. Wajah yang terlihat bagai bidadari dari neraka bagi musuh-musuhnya namun tampil bagaikan poder ranger bagi kaum lemah di sekolahnya.

"Wooyyy Chouji! Genduttt…! Awas kau yaaa…" teriakan berisik yang gadis itu hapal betul suara Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hwaaaaa Harunoooo~…" refleks, Chouji dengan badan besarnya memeluk Sakura. membuat gadis itu gelagapan.

"Heeiii heii Chouji…" elak Sakura sambil menjauhkan pemuda gempal itu.

"Waahhh, ada si jidat raksasa! Kabuuuurrrrrr…" komando Naruto pada teman-temannya saat melihat Chouji sedang bersama dengan preman sekolah mereka/

"Aduuhh lepasin gendut! Tuh mereka udah kabur…" omel Sakura saat berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukan tiba-tiba Chouji Akimachi. Chouji hanya tersenyum lega.

"Hhahahaha.. makasi yaa Haruno…" ucap pemuda gempal itu. tiba-tiba.

BUUGHH

"Aduhhh…" Chouji meringis kesakitan saat tiba-tiba perutnya terasa dipukul oleh seseorang, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kenapa…?" tanya gadis musim semi itu pada pemuda gempal di depannya. Meski dia tahu dan melihat bahwa kekasih hantu nya lah yang telah memukul perut pemuda gendut itu karena telah berani sembarangan memeluknya.

"Aaahh tidak. Hanya sakit perut tiba-tiba. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu. Sampai nanti Haruno. Makasi yaaa…" ucap Chouji dengan riang walau sambil memeluk perut buncitnya. Sasuke hanya memandang sebal ke arahnya.

####00000####

Hari hari pacaran dengan hantu adalah hari-hari yang bagaikan mimpi bagi Sakura. Gadis itu merasa terjebak dalam dongeng tidur masa kecilnya. Ini tak nyata, namun begitu terasa…

Uchiha Sasuke selalu menyambut wajah bangun tidur kekasih merah jambunya dengan senyuman hangat pada wajah pucatnya. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu yang mampu membuat sang kekasih merona,

"Ohayou, Hime…"

Sebuah perkataan sederhana, namun bagi Sakura terasa begitu bermakna.

Sasuke juga selalu sigap membantu Sakura mengenakan sepatunya. Pemuda itu akan sabar sementara sang gadis sibuk mematut diri dalam cermin. Di cermin, adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana Sakura tak dapat melihat Sasuke meski hanya dalam bentuk bayangan.

Lalu hari-harinya penuh dengan kencan mendadak.

Ke mall, nonton, hang out makan ice cream, semua itu ajakan dari kekasih hantunya.

Semua mata akan memandang heran, karena Sakura selalu membeli tiket untuk dua orang, makanan dan minuman untuk 2 porsi. Bagi gadis dengan ukuran tubuh sepertinya, rasanya mustahil semua itu dihabiskan sendiri.

Awalnya Sakura memang risih dengan kasak-kusuk di sekitarnya yang menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri. Namun keberadaan Sasuke begitu nyata untuknya sehingga tak mungkin dia abaikan.

Sentuhan lembutnya, dekapan hangatnya, mata keduanya yang saling memandang tanpa sengaja, semua seolah menjadi pengikat bagi mereka. Dan meskipun hantu, Sasuke selalu menjaga gadisnya agar tak tersentuh oleh pria selain dirinya.

Lama-kelamaan, gadis merah jambu itu menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Meski waktu yang tersisa tak lagi lama…

Besok semua akan berakhir. Besok tepat satu minggu dari waktu yang di janjikan kekasih hantunya. Besok, mereka akan, atau tepatnya harus berpisah karena cinta mereka telah dilarang oleh bumi dan langit.

Besok kebersamaan mereka akan kembali dalam ketiadaan…

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sakura kalut. Gadis merah jambu itu takut, tak ingin berpisah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih hantunya. Namun, semua sudah digariskan oleh takdir yang tak mampu mereka lawan.

Ini adalah malam terakhir kebersamaan mereka…

"Hanya ada kau dan aku. Melawan seluruh dunia. Pada akhirnya, dunialah yang akan menang. Begitulah dunia ini berputar, Hime…" ujar pemuda tampan itu kala mereka berbaring bersama di ranjang Sakura. Menikmati bulan yang bisa mereka pandang berdua.

"Bawalah aku bersamamu…" pinta Sakura tiba-tiba. Kalimat yang membuat Sasuke tercengang.

"Tidak Hime… kau harus tetap hidup…" kecup sang pemuda di kening lebarnya. Sakura memejamkan mata. Dia menangis terisak-isak. Tak terasa hingga jatuh tertidur lelap.

#####00000#########

Pagi ini terasa lain bagi Sakura…

Pagi ini kekasih hantunya, Uchiha Sasuke telah tiada.

Kebersamaan mereka, canda tawanya, ciuman hangatnya terasa bagaikan mimpi bagi sang gadis merah muda.

Kenapa rasanya begini menyakitkan? Kenapa dia bisa begini kehilangan? Bukankah dulu dia hanya sekedar main-main saat menerima pernyataan cinta kekasih hantu nya?

Namun semua sudah terlambat.

Gadis itu menangis sendirian. Di atap sekolahnya. Merasakan hembusan angin. Berusaha menggapai bayang-bayang kekasihnya.

"Bawalah aku Sasuke…" desah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau pergi sendirian?" kata gadis itu lagi, terisak.

"Aku juga mau bersamamu…" ucapnya di tengah tangis yang mereda.

"Sasuke…?!" Sakura melihat fatamorgana pemuda itu. kekasih hantunya. Dia ingin menggapainya, namun bayangan itu justru menjauh.

"Sasuke…." Panggil nya lagi.

"Sasuke!" tangannya berusaha menggapai. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Jarak mereka begitu dekat kini.

"Kyaaaaaa….."

BRUGH

Semua mata tertuju pada halaman sekolah. Pada satu sosok yang tampak bersimbah darah, jatuh dari atap sekolah.

Haruno Sakura…

THE END


End file.
